


Crap's Bedauern

by Paull5151



Category: Oomph! (Band)
Genre: Hiding Medical Issues, Medical mix up, Memory Loss, motorcycle accident
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paull5151/pseuds/Paull5151
Summary: Wenn Crap und Dero in einen Streit geraten und etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert, lebt Crap mit dem Bedauern, seinen Freund verletzt zu haben. Kann er reparieren, wird es sehen.Entschuldigung, das ist meine erste Geschichte, die nicht in meiner Muttersprache Englisch ist. Es ist in meiner zweiten Sprache Deutsch. Entschuldigung, wenn es schrecklich ist. Ich bin auch teildeutsch





	1. Crap/Das Argument

Ich stand auf der Bühne, wir hatten Soundcheck. Dero war spät und er war normalerweise nie zu spät. Wir hatten uns in der Nacht zuvor wegen etwas Dummem gestritten. Das war nicht wie er. Ich hatte ihn geschlagen. Ich habe das bereut. Ich bemerkte, dass Flux mich ansah. Er sah besorgt aus. Das Argument wiederholte sich immer wieder in meinem Kopf. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nie getroffen. Du, ich hasse dich, Dero. Ich verließ ihn dann, nachdem ich ihn geschlagen hatte. Worüber wir uns gestritten haben, war ein Lied, das wir zu schreiben versuchten.

Ich begann zu denken, wir müssten einen Suchtrupp nach Dero schicken, als Flux 'Telefon ausging. Er antwortete darauf.

„Ich bin Flux. Ich werde da sein."

Er drehte sich zu mir und weinte. „Wir müssen das Konzert absagen. du musst mit mir kommen

"Warum?"

"Es hat einen Unfall gegeben."

Wir kommen ins Krankenhaus und warten. Das mag ich nicht. Flux hat mir noch nicht erzählt, was passiert ist. Es war fünf Stunden her und ein Arzt kommt ins Zimmer. Er gibt mir eine zerbrochene Brille mit etwas, das wie Blut aussieht.

Ich hoffe, die Person, die sie trug, hat kein Glas in die Augen bekommen. "Er hat viel Blut verloren. Wir haben ihn viermal verloren. Sein Nacken ist gebrochen. Es war ein Motorradunfall. Ein falscher Fahrer hat ihn geschlagen. Er hat so viele kaputte Sachen. Er liegt im Koma. Er könnte es immer noch nicht schaffen." Er kann nicht alleine atmen. Ihr könnt ihn sehen. "

Wir gingen in den Raum und es gab überall Drähte und Schläuche, auch im Nacken des Menschen. Ich ging auf sie zu und bemerkte eine Sache. Der Teil eines Arms, der nicht in einer Besetzung war. Die Tattoos, die ich setzte und die Erkenntnis traf mich. Aus diesem Grund ist Dero nicht zum Soundcheck erschienen. Er hat um sein Leben gekämpft und ich bin kein netter Mensch.

Ich brach zusammen und weinte mit Flux. Das war schlimm. Wir waren seit der Schule befreundet und ich habe ihn verletzt. Ich werde mich vielleicht nie entschuldigen. Ich bin eine schreckliche Person.


	2. Flux/Ich vermisse deinen Humor

Ich saß neben Crap und Dero und schaute durch mein Handy. Wenn ein Fan ein Rückblickbild von mir und Dero gepostet hat. Ich halte ein Schild in der Hand und es heißt, umarme mich, ich bin einsam. Er umarmte mich. Er hatte so viel Humor.

Seine Familie ging in den Raum und ich bot an, mich zu bewegen und sie schnappten sich mehr Stühle. Sie haben mich bemerkt und Crap ist nicht umgezogen. Als sie gingen, schlief ich zufällig ein.

"Flux, warum bist du traurig?"

"Dein verletzter Dero. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir gut gehen wird."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, erinnere dich an all die guten Zeiten."

Zu dieser Zeit hörte ich ein Piepen und wachte auf. Ich sah und merkte, dass Crap nicht im Raum war. Er rannte mit dem Arzt zurück, den ich umgezogen hatte. Wir traten aus dem Weg in die Ecke.

Sie nannten es. Dero, war weg. Ich und Crap sind zusammengebrochen und haben geweint.


	3. Dero/Wer bin ich?

Ich wachte auf und sah mich um. Ich wusste nicht, wo oder wer ich war. Ich bemerkte, dass eine Person den Raum betrat.

"Wo bin ich? Wer bin ich? Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist im Krankenhaus und hast ein gebrochenes Bein. Du bist fünf Tage im Koma. Dein Handgelenk ist ebenfalls gebrochen. Du und ein anderer Kerl hatten einen Motorradunfall. Der andere Kerl hat es nicht geschafft, dass du verletzt wurdest ist Stephan Musiol. Der Kerl, der Sie getroffen hat, war ein Falschfahrer. Sie haben auch Gedächtnisverlust.

Ich sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt. Ich bemerkte, dass seitlich an meiner Stirn Stiche waren. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich einen Helm trug.

Ich ging in mein Haus und erkannte etwas. Es war mein Telefon. Es war mitten in meinem Bett. Das Haus war einsam. Mir fehlte etwas. Ich bemerkte Bilder von mir mit einer Dame und zwei Jungs und dann Bilder von mir und zwei Jungs. Sie sahen glücklich aus.

In diesem Moment hörte ich jemanden ins Haus gehen. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Papa weg ist."

"Ich kann keinen Sohn."

Ich humpelte zu ihnen hinüber, wo sie saßen. Sie waren auf der Couch. Ich stand hinter ihnen.

"Hallo, wer seid ihr?"

Sie drehten sich um und sahen aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. "Stephan, wir dachten du wärst tot."

"Ich erinnere mich an niemanden oder irgendetwas. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich einen Unfall hatte. Jemand war gestorben. Falscher Fahrer."

Der kam und umarmte mich. Sie bemerkten das Bein und das Handgelenk. Dann bemerkten sie meinen Kopf.

"Bitte sag mir, dass du ..."

"Ich habe ja gesagt, dass ich Glück hatte, einen Helm zu tragen. Ich hatte großes Glück."

Sie halfen mir ins Bett. Aber eine Sache bleibt, wer die beiden Jungs auf den Bildern waren. Sie scheinen glücklich zu sein. Warum hatten sie Gitarren? Warum umarmte ich einen auf dem Bild und er hatte ein Schild, auf dem stand, dass ich einsam bin? Ich denke, das ist für einen anderen Tag.


End file.
